The millimeter-wave (mmWave) band of radio frequencies may lie between 30 Gigahertz (GHz) and 300 GHz. The radio waves produced in the mmWave radio frequency band may have wavelengths between ten to one millimeter. The radio waves in the mmWave band may be utilized to form data links to transfer data between mmWave transmitters and mmWave receivers. For example, the Wi-Fi standard IEEE 802.11ad operates in the 60 GHz spectrum and achieves data transfer rates as high as seven gigabits per second (Gbit/s).